doki_doki_death_notes_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
Adam is the main male of the story and is the most advanced andorid in the story. He's a 3F455 model and is purposely created to think like a human. He is also one of 7B's classmates. Appearance Comma high school Adam wears the standard male comma high school shirt and wears long black pants at all school times, while also have his hair look slightly messy. Detective uniform Adam wears the Eraline Techno designed by James Eraline and givin to him by his supposed creator, Claudia Eraline. Unlike Rena, he wears his jacket unbuttoned and wears a purple shirt. Adam has the same hair color and eye color has Rena, and his fringe looks simliar to hers. He's also only slightly shorter than her. Personality Adam is a quiet, peaceful yet awkard android that is also a little quirky, since he puts evidence in his mouth to scan it. He also has a fasination with humans, liking to get to know them and try and understand their pyschology. He's one of the few androids that doesn't follow the typical machine-like persona yet still wants to pretect humans. He's very empathetic, and stuggles with trying to compete missions that include shooting someone that only killed or acted in defense. Besides being quite intelligent, Adam is very naive about the world, often not understanding dirty jokes, how to respond to being insulted, or the manical plans Claudia has. He's often called child-like because of this by his classmates. Adam is very loyal to those he cares about (specificly Rena, Sapphire, and Jefferson). Abilities and strengths Android Edit Adam being an android alows him to never run out of breath and is already sarter than the average human by design. He's also incredibly heavy and strong, being able to punch soeone across the room and feel like a truck if he sits on someone. Hacking/Controlling Edit Adam can hack into electronic devices from at least 15 feet away and can read other androids thoughts, along with being able to sense what emotions humans are feeling and the stress levels of androids. He can also control an android when up close but grabbing them. Scanning Edit Adam can scan androids and humans and mimic there behaviour, often leading into him knowing what move they will do next and how their mentality is. Scanning comes incredibily handy when he is ivestiagting with Rena. Weaknesses Claudia Eraline Adam partically refuses to give up on Claudia and belives for the the most part that she's more of a hero than a villain to mankind. When Claudia reveals the truth about her plans to use hi to tke over androids and the world, Adam wouldn't blown hiself up if it wasn't for Sapphire and Rena. hesitation Adam pauses when he has to make a difficult desicion (exaple- shoot or don't shoot.). This often get's him damaged in some way and results in a lacture from Rena saying that he should at least shoot somewhere where i won't destroy/kill them. Background Adam was first created by an 9 year old Rena Eraline with the help of her parents, Claudia and James. His programming was made by Rena, Skin and body by James, and his voice was created by Claudia. When Adam first woke up, he was amazed by the programming and the amount of effort that went into him, but soon became scared by james since Rena lied to her parents about Adam not feeling anything. THis was the first time that Adam felt scared but was soon afterwards comforted by a proud Rena. Adam soon began to get used to Rena's odd personality and daredevil attitude and Rena soon became the mother figure of Adam's life. But one year later, Claudia told Adam too go down and clean the basement, but was betrayed and deactivted by Claudia so she could use him for more than a butler later on and look at how Rena created him. Despite this, Adam re-activated himself and tried to stop Rena from falling off the rooftop and prevent James Eraline's death, but was too late and later on his eory was destroyed and multiple versions of him was created and he was edventually turned into a investigation android along with becoming Claudia's most loyal android, making him her favourite. Relationship Creator - Rena Eraline Adam was the first android that Rena every created, but was later on destroyed. When Rena is 12, she meets Adam for a second time and he's her partner for the android investiagtion. Rena deslikes the idea at first, believing that she doesn't need help from a walking, talking, and annoying piece of plastic. As the story goes on, Adam gains more and more memories from his past with a small child (Rena) and becomes friends once again with Rena. Also, there's a part in the story where an andorid injures Adam, and it manages to make Rena as fast as she can in a fit of rage, but Adam even forgets the mission to save her from her fall. Love interests - Jefferson Colin Jefferson and Adam starts off as a one-sided competitive riverly but soon becomes a rocky friendship once Adam self-distructed himself to save Jefferson from a group of rouge androids, and it scared Jefferson mainly because he thought Adam was a human, yet he came the next day back at school. Adam and Jefferson, after a while, get to know each other and fix their relationship and Adam considently get's lowkey friendzoned by Jefferson. Claudia Eraline Adam is Claudia's most trusted, loyal and favourite android at the begining of when Adam is introduced. But as the story progresses, Adam learns about the evil behind Claudia and betrays her by disobaying her making them mortal enemies, and they hate each other more than Rena hates Claudia. However, Adam did geniuely consider Claudia a friend in the past. Gallery Coming soon. Trivia * Adam, although is an android, was created witht eh image of a male, so he is a guy. * Adam has the same hair colour and eye colour of Rena Eraline. * Adam is Dokidokideathnote's favorite android in the comic and is her personal best boy. * Adam's quirk of licking blood is a referance/inspired from Detroit: become human. * Adam, at one point, will admit to only taking orders from Rena Eraline and Jefferson Colin. * The emotion Adam mostly feels is determination. * He is considered a protagonist. * Adam is inspired from Connor from detroit. * Adam is one of the LGBT characters. Category:Characters Category:Android Category:Hero's Category:Males Category:School time!!! Category:Action time!!!